


Cherry Danish

by BleuWaters



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Difference, Based on a dream I had, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: L. Jethro Gibbs didn't tell the team he got married again, this time to a very sweet, young woman, not fitting to his 'type'.  It's a very simple, married-couple errand. That's my best description. 😂
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Cherry Danish

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamt the premise of this last night. It wasn't exactly what my dream was (tbh my dream was epic), but I wanted to write it and post it quickly because it was so cute in my head.

You shuffle through the elevator, struggling to keep your purse on your shoulder and the box in your hands balanced. You're moving jobs and need to borrow your husband's car, as yours is being worked on. Thankfully, his workplace isn't too far from your old one, and you walked over. You feel a bit out of sorts with your visitor badge and a lost look on your face, so you quietly pause the nearest person walking past.

"Excuse me, where is Agent Gibbs' desk?" You ask.

"Not this group of desks, but the next," is the response from the gentleman, "He's not in right now, so his is the empty one."

"Thank you very much." You smile, then step over to where he had directed you. All three of the other people at their desks look up at you, and you smile awkwardly, gesturing with your box to the empty desk. "Is that Agent Gibbs' desk?"

"Yes, ma'am," says the woman.

You smile again, painfully aware of their stares, and you step behind the desk, pushing things out of the way to set the box down. You sit, clear your throat as quietly as possible, and bite your lower lip, fully hoping to melt into the scenery.

"Can _we_ help you with something, ma'am?" asks the woman, and you shake your head.

"No, thank you," you say, glancing at the two men that also watch you. The younger one looks back down at his computer when your eyes meet his, but the older one grins toothily.

"You sure?" he asks, and you nod.

"Yup," you say, "Thank you, though."

You look over when you hear the elevator open once more, and you smile, relieved.

"Hey!" says your husband, lifting a couple coffees and a small bag.

"Hey, honey," you say brightly, standing up again as he comes over.

"Coffee and a cherry danish," he tells you, handing one of the cups and the bag over.

"Ohh, thank you!" you purr, leaning up for a kiss. You haven't seen him yet this morning; he had left before you'd woken up. You want a soft, lingering kiss, like the ones you're used to getting from him before work, but he gives you a quick peck and steps around you. Shrugging it off quickly before it can offend you, you turn again to watch as he sets his coffee cup down, then picks up your box and starts to walk away. Offering another awkward smile to the trio gawking at you, you follow your husband back to the elevator. "Wasn't expecting an escort," you say lightly, a sweet smile on your face.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't walk my wife to the car?" he asks, and you laugh.

"Well, I appreciate it, my darling," you murmur, stepping closer to him and placing your arm in his.

He chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Do you really have to call me that?" he asks.

"Of course I do, Jethro, because I love you and I want to show it," you say, squeezing his arm. When you get to the garage, he puts the box in the car, and you place your coffee on the roof of it. "Kiss me?" you whisper.

Your husband grins, placing his hands on either side of your jaw, his fingertips sliding into your hair. He tilts your head up and searches your eyes with his own, watching, teasing, admiring. You each close your eyes at the same moment, and you sigh happily when his lips touch yours.

This is the soft, lingering kiss you wanted.

Sweet, gentle.

Just right.

When you part after a long while, you giggle a bit, your dark lipstick having imprinted his upper lip comically. You use your fingers to wipe it away, though it too is hesitant to leave him. He chuckles and you yield, using the sleeve of your blouse. The material is black, so the stain doesn't show.

And alas, your efforts are for naught, for he pulls you in again, this time his hands encircling your waist, and he holds you tightly. You slide your fingers into his hair, completely happy, not at all worried about the fact that he'll be wearing more of your lipstick than you will be by the time you get to your new job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I like comments. -w- they make me happy. I also like this fic. My dream gave me warm fuzzies, so i decided to share it.


End file.
